Win A Date With Sokka
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Complete. Second in my Win A Date series! Toph, Ty Lee, and Suki compete for Sokka's affection. Hosted by Aang.
1. Chapter 1

1**Here it is! Win A Date With Sokka! Remember, this is Avatar characters only, so please don't ask me if you can be in it.**

**I do not own Avatar. I belongs to Hitler- I mean Nickelodeon! .**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: The Bachelorettes

Sokka walked into the same room he used for Aang and his bachelorettes. He was surprised to see at least thirty girls in the room. Looking around, Sokka gasped as he read a sign that read "Win A Date With Sokka". He scowled and looked around for...

"Aang!" Sokka exclaimed. He walked over to his friend. "What the hell is going on?"

Aang smiled innocently. Well, I wanted to thank you for setting me up with Katara. This seemed like the perfect chance."

Sokka groaned in dismay. "Aang, you know I'm dating Suki."

"And _you_ knew I love Katara." Aang replied simply. "Just enjoy this thing."

Sokka sighed in defeat. "Fine. I guess I might as well not disappoint my admirers."

"Good call." Aang clapped Sokka on the shoulder and walked off. He gasped as he saw Azula standing in the doorway. Aang scowled as he made his way to the princess. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Azula smiled. "Can you blame me? Sokka_ is_ kind of cute."

"Azula, I say this because I'm Sokka's best friend. Sokka is not going to choose you." Aang said bluntly. "Not after what you did to Suki."

"Hey, she lived!" Azula defended.

"That still doesn't change the fact that what you did happened!" Aang responded. He sighed. "All right. I will give you a chance. Don't get your hopes up too high, though. And don't use the 'That outfit looks so sharp' line. If it doesn't work on me, it's not gonna work on Sokka."

"Fair enough."

Aang walked over to Sokka and faced the crowd. "All right, ladies! Line up in front of Sokka and flirt with him when it's your turn! Then Sokka will choose who he likes best!"

The girls lined up one by one. They each flirted with the Water Tribe Warrior.

Toph was next. "Hey, Sokka. You're looking better every time I see you."

"You can't even see!" Called a girl from the back.

"See this!" Toph angrily sent a shockwave to the girl which caused her to fly off her feet,.

"Um...thanks, Toph." Sokka smiled politely. Next!"

Suki smiled sweetly. "Hey, tough guy. You have such an amazing smile. Are you sure you aren't a god?"

Sokka blushed. "Pretty sure. Next!"

Ty Lee bounded up to Sokka and giggled. "Hey, cutie! You're so cute!"

"Uh...thanks..." Sokka replied. "Next!

Azula walked up to him. "NEXT!" Sokka yelled before Azula said anything.

"But I didn't even-"

"I SAID NEXT, DAMMIT!" Sokka pointed to the exit and glared daggers at Azula.

"All right. I can take a hint." Azula walked off.

Aang clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "All right! That's all of the girls. Sokka, choose three of the girls you like best!"

"Hmmmm..." Sokka stroked his chin in thought. "Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee!"

Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee cheered. Aang led them to the stage.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**XD Yeah...sorry Sokkla shippers. I highly doubt Sokka will like Azula after what she did to Suki, so...yeah.**

**And if you read my other fanfics, you'll know who Sokka is going to end up with. -winks-**


	2. Round One

1**Okay, I only got two reviews, but what the hell?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chaptere 2: Round One

The audience cheered as Aang walked onstage. He smiled and waved his hands to silence the crowd.

"All right, who's ready to play 'Win A Date With Sokka?'" Aang asked. The audience cheered more. "Now...introducing our bchelor: he's a tough warrior from the Southern Water Tribe, loves ,meat, hunting, and enjoys poetry and walks down the beach! Here's Sokka!" Sokka walked onstage and sat down as the audience cheered. Aang continued. "Now, introducing our bachelorettes. She's strong, she's courageous, she's caring! Here's Suki!" Suki walked onstage and sat down. "Bachelorette number two: she's a blind earthbender from Gaoling and enjoys flinging boogers and picking her nose and toes! Here's Toph Beifong!" Toph glared at Aang as she walked to her seat. "Bachelorette number three: she's a bubbly ex-acrobat of the Fire Nation circus. Here's Ty Lee!" Ty Lee smiled and walked to her chair. Aang pulled out a stack of index cards. "I'm giving Sokka this stack of index cards. On each cards is a question about Sokka. If any of the bachelorettes get the answer right, she earns a point!" He gave the cards to Sokka.

"Bachelorettes...how old am I?" Sokka asked.

"Fifteen!" Suki cried out.

"Sixteen!" Toph said.

"Um...seventeen?" Ty Lee guessed.

"Bachelorette number two is correct!" Sokka answered. Toph pumped her fist excitedly. Sokka continued. "Bachelorettes...what season is my birthday in?"

"Fall!"

"Spring!"

"Um...Summer?"

"Bachelorette number one!" Sokka replied. He continued. "Bachelorettes, how old was I when my father left to fight in the war?"

"Thirteen!"

"Thirteen!"

"Um...twelve?"

"Both bachelorettes numbers one and two got it!" Sokka exclaimed.

"All right, they each get a point!" Aang looked at Iroh, who was keeping score.

"Bachelorettes...wait, Aang. Do I_ really_ have to ask this?" Sokka showed Aang the card.

"Well, it's something about you." Aang shrugged. "Did you tell any of the girls about this?"

Sokka sighed. "Yeah..." He sat back down. "Bachelorettes, how old was I when my mother died?"

"Nine!"

"Nine!"

"Ten?"

"Bachelorettes number one and two got it!" Sokka said. "Bachelorettes, how old was I when I had my ice dodging ritual?"

"Fifteen!"

"Fifteen!"

"Fourteen?"

"Bachelorettes numbers one and two!"

"Whoa! Bachelorettes numbers one and two are going neck-to-neck!" Aang commented.

"Bachelorettes...what was my first girlfriend's name?"

"Yue."

"Suki."

"Ty Lee!" Everyone stared at Ty Lee weirdly. "What?"

"Bachelorette number one!" Sokka continued. "Bachelorettes...besides my sister and father, who is my only other living relative?"

"Your Gran Gran, Kana!" Suki answer3ed.

"Your grandmother."

"Um...your uncle?"

"Ty Lee, strop mixing me up with Sokka!" Zuko called from the audience.

"I'm not!" Ty Lee called back.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Aang jumped in between the two. "All right, you two, calm down. Sokka, continue."

"All right. Bachelorettes numbers one and two got it. Bachelorettes, what is my most prized possession?" Sokka asked.

"Your boomerang!"

"Your boomerang!"

"Your boomerang!"

"All three got it!" Sokka exclaimed. The girls cheered. Sokka went on. "Bachelorettes, who gave me my boomerang?"

"Your dad!" Both Toph and Suki said simultaneously.

"Your dad?" Ty Lee asked.

"All three got it right!" Sokka said. "And that's all of the cards."

Aang ran over to Iroh to check the scores, then went back to his spot. "Okay! We'll take a shot break and continue on to round two with Toph and Suki tied for first!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**What do you think? Review, please!**


	3. Round Two

1**Aaaaaaaaaand I'm back and black (Ignore that. It's an inside joke between me and some of my friends...)!**

**Sorry for the exceedingly long wait, guys!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Welcome to round two, everyone!" Aang announced. The audience cheered. "Now...this round is called the Situation Round. Sokka will read a situation, and each bachelorette must say how they will respond to that situation. If Sokka's satisfied with your answer, you get a point!"

Sokka sighed. "All right, let's get this over with..." He cleared his throat. "Bachelorettes...how would you react if I broke up with you?"

"I'd say 'Oh well, it's your loss' then I'd move on." Suki replied.

"I'd probably send a shockwave in your direction." Toph said.

"I think I'd cry." Ty Lee answered.

"I like Bachelorette number on's response best." Sokka said. The audience cheered. Sokka went on. "Bachelorettes...what would you do if I...died?! What the hell, Aang?"

Aang smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Just answer the question..."

"Well, I'd definately be sad and upset." Suki answered. "But then I'd remind myself that you are always watching over me from the heavens."

"I'd probably cry." Toph shrugged. "That's it, really..."

Ty Lee shrugged. "I dunno what I'd do..."

"Bachelorette number one!" Sokka announced. The audience cheered. Sokka continued. "Bachelorettes...what would you do if I was held hostage and the person holding me hostage made you choose between me and the lives of millions of innocent people?"

"I'd find a way so that neither would lose."

"Ehhh....you're not that important." Toph admitted., "I'd choose to save the lives of millions of innocent people."

"I don't know what I would choose." Ty Lee said sadly.

"Bachelorette number one!" Sokka announced, smiling. "Bachelorettes...if you could cook me any meal, what would you cook me?"

"Meat, meat, and more meat!" Suki replied.

"I dunno. I can't cook!" Toph threw her hands up.

"Spicy rice and fish!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"Bachelorette number one!" Sokka exclaimed. Toph's left eye was beginning to twitch in anticipation.. Sokka continued. "Bachelorettes...what would you do if it was my birthday, and you forgot all about it?"

"Rush to the store to buy you a present and make you a cake." Suki replied.

"I'd...just wish you a happy birthday and promise to have something special planned eventually." Toph admitted.

"I...don't know that either..."

"Haven't you ever had a boyfriend before, Ty Lee?" Asked Toph

"Have YOU?!"

"No, but at least I know how I'd act if I had one!"

"Okay, girls, come on. Stop fighting, or you are disqualified." Aang told them. "Continue, Sokka."

Sokka shrugged. "Bachelorette number one."

"Surprise, surprise..." Toph muttered darkly.

"Bachelorettes...what would you do if we were dating and you saw me kiss another girl?"

"I'd interrupt your little make-out session and demand an explanation." Suki said,.

"I'd send a shockwave in yor direction, and then demand an explanation./" Toph nodded.

"I'd block the other girl's chi, so you'd make out with ME." Tyu Lee said, smiling.

"Um...I'm...gonna have to go with bachelorette number one on this."

"Why don't we just declare Suki the winner and get it the hell over with?!" Toph shrieked, frustrated.

"Could we?" Sokka asked Aang.

"No!" Aang said firmly. "That wouldn't be fair to the other players, and I just wanna have my fun!"

Sokka groaned in frustration. "How 'bout I go out with all three bachelorettes, then?"

"Yeah!" Ty Lee cheered. Toph sent a hutge shock wave in Ty Le's direction. "Hey!"

Aang began glowing around the edges of his arrows and eyes. "I'm the host of this game show! I say we continue, and that's final!"

"Eep!" Sokka whimpered. "Okay...okay...we'll continue playing,...."

Suki and Toph sighed. "Fine."

"Good." Aang calmed down. "Continue, Sokka."

"Okay..." Sokka cleared his throat again. "Bachelorette number one, what would you do if I was streaking naked through downtown Ba Sing Se?"

"I'd..." Suki blushed scarlet. "Well, I'd...cheer you on, and eventually stop you."

The audience laughed. Sokka choked back a giggle and continued. "Bachelorette number two, what would you do if I stole all of your clothes while you are bathing?" Sokka's eyes widened. "AANG!"

Aang stared at Sokka. "I didn't write that..."

"Well, then who...?" Sokka looked around. Zuko was sitting in front whistling nonchalantly. "ZUKO!"

"What?" Zuko held his arms out in innocence.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Sokka jumped up and sprinted towards the edge of the stage. Aang bended up a wall in front of Sokka to keep him from starting a fight.

"Sokka...calm down, or I will tell everyone here your deepest darkest secret." Aang said through gritted teeth.

Sokka simmered and sat down. Toph cleared her throat. "Well, to answer that question, I would get back at you."

"Okay..." Sokka took a deep breath. "Bachelorette number three, what would you do if I called you fat?"

"I'd cry." Ty Lee said.

"Crybaby." Toph muttered.

"Repeat?" Ty Lee glared at Toph.

"Nothing, Circus Freak." Toph said without looking ast her.

"Guys, remember what I said about fighting." Aang warned.

Toph and Ty Lee both folded their arms and looked away from each other. Both were thinking murderous thought about the other.

"Okay! Last question." Sokka said. "Bachelorettes, what would you do if I became a serial killer?"

"I'd try to talk you out of it and remind you of who you really are." Suki said.

"I'd knock some sense into you by earthbending." Toph said simply.

"I'd...be really scared and try to avoid you." Ty Lee admitted.

"Pussy." Toph muttered.

Ty Lee pinched Toph's shoulder, blocking her chi.

"Bachelorette number one!" Sokka shouted out.

"Okay! We are out of time for this round!" Aang said before another fight would break out. "We have one more round coming up with Suki in the lead!"

The audience cheered again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**All righty, I have three more chapters after this, and this story is finished! I can't decide who to do next though: Katara, Toph, or Zuko?**

**YOU DECIDE! XD**


	4. Round Three

1**...Two more chapters, guys!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Welcome back to 'Win A Date With Sokka'!" Aang announced. The audience cheered. "Now..." Aang pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. "I have here a portrait of Sokka." He showed it to the audience and then showed it to the girls. "Take it all in ladies." He walked back to the audience. "Now I'm gonna show the girls a deformed picture of Sokka. He flipped the scroll over. The audience gasped and laughed. Katara and Zuko tried extremely hard to suppress their laughter, but failed.

Sokka gulped. _'What is Aang showing them?'_

Aang walked over to the girls. "Now, ladies...would you love Sokka if he looked like THIS?" He showed them the deformed picture.

Suki's left eye started twitching. "Um...well...he still has his personality. And...all he would need is a wig and ten pounds of concealer."

"Ehhh, it doesn't matter what you look like, really." Toph waved a hand.

Ty Lee sweated a little. "No...just no."

"Aang....what did you show them?" Sokka asked.

"This." Aang showed Sokka the picture.

Sokka screamed in horror as he saw his face with a burn scar over his left eye, no ears, no nose, swollen lips, and tufts of hair. "My...face...my beautiful face..."

"Take it easy. It's just a drawing." Aang assured him. "Which of the bachelorette's answers are you most satisfied with?"

"Um...Suki's..." Sokka said subconsciously.

"You only say that 'cause she's you're girlfriend!" Toph accused.

"Dammit, Toph! I said no more interruptions!" Aang growled. "One more, and you're disqualified!"

Toph bended up a boulder and aimed it over Aang's head. "You really want to do that?"

"Oh yes. I really do." Aang grabbed the boulder and threw it behind him. He then herd bones cracking and someone crying out in pain. Aang turned around to see that his boulder landed...on Mai's foot.

"AANG, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Zuko yelled angrily. He shot a huge fireball towards Aang. He dodged. The fireball hit Toph in the chest.

"AAAH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Toph jumped up and down until Suki grabbed her and threw her down on her stomach smothering the fire.

Katara bloodbended Zuko down to the ground and froze him there. "That's what you get for almost burning my man!"

"And what the hell do you think I'M going to do?" Mai glared at Katara.

"...Let me heal your foot and let me off with a warning?" Katara guessed.

"How 'bout I cut you up instead?" Mai brandished a knife.

Katara's eyes widened, and she sprinted off.

"Yeah, I thought so."

"You know what?" Aang spoke up. "This is getting a little out of hand." He turned to Sokka. "Sokka, choose a number between 1 and 100, but don't say what it is."

"Okay..." Sokka replied.

Aang turned to the girls. "Guys, guess what number Sokka is thinking. Whoever is closest, wins a date with Sokka. Sokka, have you picked your number, yet?"

"Yep!"

"All right. Go ahead, ladies." Aang said.

"One."

"One hundred."

"Uh...twenty-four!"

"Suki got it!"

"Then Suki is the winner!" Aang declared. The audience cheered, and Ty Lee and Toph simmered. Aang handed a bag of gold pieces to Sokka. "Here are your winnings. Have fun!" Aang then felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Baldy. You and me ain't done yet." Zuko said icily.

Aang's eyes widened. "Eep!"

Zuko threw Aang over his shoulder and walked offstage.

"No. Wait! Zuko! I'm sorry!" Aang yelled. "HELP! SOMEBODY!" He started crying.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Poor Aang. XD**


	5. The Date

1**Last chapter, guys! Then I'll move on to Zuko next!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sokka, where are we going?" Suki asked for the fifth time that night.

"You'll see!" Sokka answered. The two were riding along in a carriage in Ba Sing Se.

A few minutes later, the carriage parked in front of a restaurant called "Chjiyo's?" Suki questioned. "Ths is the fanciest restaurant in Ba Sing Se!"

"I know." Sokka smiled. "I have enough of my winnings for this."

Suki just smiled and shrugged. "Okay."

The two lovebirds walked hand in hand into the restaurant. The Matre D sat them at a table for two in a corner.

"This is nice." Suki commented. The table was covered with tablecloth with a candle and leaves surrounding it.

Sokka smiled in satisfaction. "Only the best for my favoritest girl on Earth."

Suki giggled and smiled. She picked up the menu. "Wow. The food is pricey here."

"Yeah..."

XXXX

The bill came, and Sokka pulled out his money bag. His expression turned to horror as he counted out the gold pieces.

"Dammit..."

"What?" Sui asked.

Sokka sighed. "I don't have enough money!"

Now it was Suki's turn to stare in horror. "What?! You told me you had enough!"

"I thought I did!" Sokka exclaimed.

Their waiter came over to the table. "Is there a problem?"

"Um..." Sokka started to sweat nervously. "Well...we kinda...don't have enough money for the bill..."

The waiter stared them down for a long minute.

XXX

Suki stormed into nthe Jasminbe Dragon with Sokka in tow.

"Sukiiiii! I said I was sorry!" Sokka whined.

Suki groaned in frustration and whirled around to glare at her boyfriend. "For what? The worst date ever? We had to freaking clean all of the dishes in the restaurant in order to pay off the rest of the bill! Oh, and to top it all off, we had to _walk_ all the way here!"

Sokka winced. "I really am sorry. I guess I didn't think things through."

Iroh walked over to the two. "Hello, Suki, Sokka. Why the long faces?"

"We went on a date, and I couldn't pay the whole bill, so we had to wash all of the dishes and walk here." Sokka explained.

"Oh, well, that's too bad." Iroh said sympathetically. "Why don't I treat you two for a nice pot of Jasmine tea?"

Suki and Sokka glanced at each other and smiled weakly. "Sure. Thanks."

XXX

"Suki, can you ever forgive me?" Sokka asked later.

Suki sighed and smiled. "Yes, I forgive you. I could never stay mad at you."

Sokka smiled. "Awwww." They kissed.

XXX

Iroh looked on and smiled. _'What a lovely couple.'_ he thought. His eyes wandered around the almost empty tea shop and landed on Zuko playing Pai Sho with Aang. He smiled wider as he thought of an idea...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Can anyone guess what that idea is? XD**


End file.
